The Sisters Freeze Folk
by despicme95
Summary: Margo and Edith each manage to freeze people with their new watches, only difference is Edith does it on purpose and Margo does it accidently. Ps this is only the first chapter, so don't think this is the full story. I normally put the words 'The End' on the final chapter. That's how you know the story is complete.
1. New Watches

DM The Sisters Freeze Folk

One day, Edith brought something from a charity shop. It was round with a glass surface. There was dial and some numbers inside and some buttons on the outside. It looked like some kind of a watch.

There was also a big button on top, but Edith didn't know what that was supposed to do just yet. She decided to ask her parents how the strange kind of watch.

''Dis, Edith'' Gru explained ''Eet is a stopwatch''. ''You use it to time how long it takes for someone or something to process sweetie'' Lucy added, ''you just press this button on top to start and press it again to stop''. ''Cool'' thought Edith.

She found Agnes playing with her fluffy unicorn. ''Hey Agnes, why don't I time you saying It's so fluffy I'm gonna die?'' Edith asked. ''Okay'' Agnes said uncertainly. She said her common catchphrase and Edith pressed the button.

But to Edith's surprise, Agnes just stood there, frozen to the spot. ''Come on Agnes'' Edith said ''It wasn't that bad''. There was no answer at all. ''Agnes what are you doing?'' Edith asked. Still there was silence and Agnes didn't budge an inch. She seemed so lifeless.

Edith pressed the button again anxiously. To her surprise, Agnes returned to life instantly. ''That was very creepy'' she said ''I couldn't move or think or even talk!''.

''This watch actually stopped her completely!'' thought Edith to herself, ''Hold on, this stopwatch could come in handy for one or two little pranks!''. Edith found Margo in the hallway, pointed the stopwatch at her from behind and pressed the red button.

Edith walked up to her frozen sister and took hold of her arm. Edith took hold of Margo's index finger and stuck it right up her sister's nose!

Then she waited until she heard Gru coming, then Edith pressed the button to start Margo up again.

Margo was surprised to find her finger up her nose, Gru saw her and thought she was being disgusting. ''Margo!'' he said ''Dat's a filthy habit, use a tissue if there's something wrong with your nose!''.

Edith smirked to herself in the next room. A week later, Edith saw that Margo had also brought a second hand watch out of a charity shop in the high street, but this looked more like a normal watch.

Margo showed the watch to her dad, but much to her surprise he nearly fainted. ''Dat is an old ancient villain watch!'' Gru told Margo, ''Eet can cause very strange magic and effects! You must be very careful with such a watch''.

Margo wasn't sure if or how she could even be careful without knowing how to avoid the strange magic and affects her dad had said, but she nodded understandingly.


	2. The Magic Freeze

DM The Sisters Freeze Folk Chapter 2

Later on that same day, Edith was playing with the new stop watch she'd brought. She had a great time, pointing the thing at people and pressing the red button on the top and just like that, people instantly became as still as statues.

But then, she had got so carried away Gru had to stop her and then have her unfreeze people again. ''Now den, Edith'' he said sternly, ''I'll only let you keep dis if you promise to use eet sensibly and in emergencies, otherwise eet's going in de trash can!''.

''I promise'' sighed Edith, reluctantly. ''Den we have a deal'' Gru replied, ''But remember, if you break your promise, dat stop watch will become mine to use as a new weapon, understand?''.

Edith nodded, then took the stop watch upstairs to keep it safe, little did she know she was going to accidently get frozen herself!

Meanwhile, Margo was still lost in thought about how her new watch could cause strange things to happen. She walked through the park, close to the Gru residence.

Margo stood on the wooden bridge across the middle of the big lake feeding bread to the ducks, when much to Margo's surprise, they froze solid and didn't move anymore.

It was only when Margo noticed magic sparkles coming from her watch that she knew that it was responsible for the unexpected magical something.

Margo felt a strong sense of panic, what was she going to do now? Wait, there was something she could do! Margo ran quickly back home, since everyone in the house was frozen like all the people in the streets, the door was unlocked and Margo could get in easily.

She went to where her dad kept his books on magic and weapons and villainy. At last, she found a section on watches. Margo read that she needed something yellow, something pink, something fluffy and something very prickly.

The book said there was only an hour to get everything onto the bridge, otherwise everyone and everything in Despicableburg could be stuck forever!

Margo grabbed a bag and filled it with one of the minions as they were yellow, Edith's pink hat while she was still frozen and Agnes's fluffy unicorn as she was also frozen.

Now all that left was something prickly. Luckily Margo found a frozen hedgehog outside, perfect! She wasted no time taking the lot to the wooden bridge in the park.

Margo tipped the contents out and checked her watch. There was half an hour left, she waited anxiously and impatiently for the results.

When Margo's watch struck the hour, everything, including the ducks came back to life once again. But it wasn't over yet, because now Margo had to return everything back home.


	3. Watch Cakes

DM The Sisters Freeze Folk Chapter 3

Sure enough back at the Gru residence, Edith and Agnes were in a state at the loss of their favourite things. Margo wasted no time giving them back the pink hat and fluffy white unicorn.

''Oh Fluffy, where have you been?'' Agnes asked her unicorn. ''Where did you find each of your little sisters's things?'' Gru wanted to know.

But Margo wasn't sure how to explain to her family that they'd all get frozen because of his magic watch and that she'd had to borrow some of their things to make sure they came back to life.

So she simply said sheepishly, ''I think it was my magic watch that made everything disappear''. That was when Margo noticed her dad looked very serious.

''Margo'' he said, ''I'll make a deal with you. If you let me take care of your watch. I'll buy you a new one, a proper one dat is safe and won't cause any magic effects or problems. How's dat sound?''.

Margo nodded agreeably. That was the best idea yet. In fact when she got her new watch, it was so beautiful, all the girls in school envied her greatly.

Then, one day, Edith was playing with the minions in the lab. They were up to their usual old tricks, playing with Gru's weapons.

Before, anyone could stop them, one of the minions had picked up the Freeze Ray and soon enough, nearly the entire lab was covered in big blocks of ice!

When Gru saw what had happened, he was very cross. ''WHAT IS DEE MEANING OF DIS?'' he thundered loudly ''You're as bad as Edith was with her stop watch''. No one said a word.

''Well den'' Gru continued, ''you can all help clean up dis ice with de Flame Thrower, Dr Nefario will help you, but you must be careful not to damage anything, and there will be no''.

Everyone worked hard, melting all the ice and drying up all the water. It took ages, but if it wasn't for teamwork, it would have taken longer to clean up.

But the next day, the minions didn't seem to be doing any better as they were toying around with the magic stop watch now.

Gru caught them and made them stop. ''What did I say yesterday?'' he asked, glaring angrily. The minions hung their heads looking rather guilty. ''Just for dat, you can help clean up Kyle's business in the back garden'' Gru added, ''and any more of dis freezing nonsense weather it's done with a stop watch or de Freeze Ray, there will be even further consequences''.

The Minions didn't need to be told twice. Later on that evening when the family was having dinner. Gru was sure everyone had learnt their lesson.

He told them he had something fun for dessert. When he brought it to the table. Everyone saw that it was two cakes. One had the face of a normal clock face like on Margo's watch, and the other had the face of a stop watch that Edith and the minions had been playing with.

''I made dese in honour of today's and yesterday's watchful experiences'' Gru explained. ''Hey, that one looks like my new watch!'' Margo exclaimed. Then to everyone's surprise, Edith added, '' Watches made out of cake are even better than stop watches!''.

The End


End file.
